Can You Still See
by BlackBlizzard
Summary: Very sad, very, very, sad. America ponders over the war and what he had lost and gained from becoming independent. America/Canada
1. Oh Say Can You See

_Oh say can you see_

All the pain and the struggle, one nation has been through. Enough to make one snap but he continues to hold back those years of rage and hurt that builds inside of him everyday since he first declared war.

_By the dawns early light _

He remembers waking up before the sun rose, the heat entangled in his body, and the worry for that his people may lose. The ear burning screams from them fueled his bravery. They had to fight for him and he had to fight for them as well. He couldn't lose this...if he did, he'd be nothing.

_What so proudly we hailed at the twilights last gleaming_

Sometimes he thinks of victory as nothing but a way to settle things. An arguement that was once settled on a competition. He's learned the hard way that you aren't just given things in life and that sometimes you must take then give back. Though, the way his people cried of joy when the war was over showed him that victory was also a prize, a priveldge to have won.

_Whose broad stripes and bright stars through the perilous fight_

Seeing children on the battlefield scared him. It left his heart weakened when he saw them fall one by one. But it had made him determined to avenge them, too conquer his land and show the other team that he was not a child himself, that he was a full nation.

_O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming_

His leaders had sent word to the French just a few days ago, his people needed to win, not caring unit they got help. When you are in need you call a friend. France had a look of joy plastered on his face when he had first heard of America breaking away while the other had a looks of illness.

_And the rockets red glare! The bombs bursting in air!_

He couldn't breathe. He saw his beautiful brother on the battfield leaving him speechless. He had done the other wrong but he had begged the other to leave with him...to fight beside him, though, Canada was afraid, afraid of England's wrath...scared that if he joined his brother, America, and lost there was no apologies to the crown for the Colonies rebellion. So, he stayed with British. Now, America saw the beautiful nation using his peopple on the side of English to beat him. America was not backing down for anyone, not even his beautiful brother Canada.

_Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there _

They laughed at him, called him names, pushed him away. He rose up ready for the challenge. He called in his troops, he prayed, he knew...He knew he was going to win. Using tricks that the natives taught him, he used his land against them. This battle was on his land, his soil, his home. That's what he used against them, he knew the waterways, the roads, and with help from civilians he could win. France gave weaponry; the main factor to the equation. He would have to repay the country later, right then it was the time to fight.

_Oh say does that star spangled banner yet wave _

America now sits in the meeting staring at the one who had caused the revolution. The other countries snicker at him, or toot their nose at the American, they call him fat or stupid, but deep down they knew they needed the American. They knew he had a place here, that he was not one to ignore, that he was important. His flag proudly waved outside the building mocking any other that may try to invade. He looks to the beautiful country beside him, his lover Canada. Though, the Canadian was ignored most of the time, of you came in contact with him and start ruckus America will jump in. All of the war was forgiven and now they were "friends" in English terms. He could feel a hand reach for his. He sees its Canada smiling at him. He turns back to the face of England who was beyond nerved

_O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave_

Canada jumped when he felt the hands of his lover wrap around him after the meeting, mostly because they weren't alone. "I love you." America says taking the hand of his lover placing it over his hear. "I truly love you." You could here the murmurs of the other countries in the background. Canada blushed from ear to ear, "I was thinking again of the wars." The Canadian automatically knew his lover was depressed and placed a kiss on his forehead, "America will be okay." When the Canadian said it, he saw past over Americas shoulder to see England who looked as if he wanted to cry.

**Wow. Couldn't believe I just wrote this, I should make a sequel? You guys can thank Chase for this, he gave me inspiration. You know what I will make a sequal! It'll be for Englands view! Or Canada's maybe 2 sequals! Oh well just going with the flow on this one...any the flow was pretty good.**


	2. Oh Canada

_Oh Canada_

He remembers the way his brother would quietly howl his name in the midst of darkness when they were alone in Englands house. They were only teenagers, wanting to explore each others land, wanting to know every inch of each other, but there was something holding them back...England. Canada was afraid to give into his brothers wishes of entrance on his land, because of England's tight grip on each of them especially America. He would listen to his brother rant on about how he was going to break free and declare war when he was older, asking for him to come with him. Canda would nod or give a smile and say that wishes may come true.

_Our home and native land_

His brother had entered his land, taking him, killing his people. He remembers it clearly as day when his brother marched right in and set fire before hell. His brother held him that day tightly, aplogizing for every wrong he had done in his life. Canada listened to every word, and felt every kiss from America. "I wish so badly to make love to you." America had said. Those words rung inside Canada's head for the longest, he ponders if his brother feels the same way.

_True patriot love in all thy sons commands_

He tries his best to be as neutral as possible when it comes to wars. No trouble shall come to Canada in a crisis. But when his brother came to him, battered, bruised, and bleeding, there was no choice but for him to fight with him. Canada never liked violence, he liked conversation not hostility. He stays in between the lines; no curves or bumps in the roads. Unlike his brother Canada had sense enough not to jump in at every fighting chance he got. He tries to stay nice to everyone and in return everyone will be nice to him...sometimes.

_With glowing hearts we see thee rise _

He misses America. He missed watching the sin rise on the moring with the other, he missed the long conversations, and the love the other nation gave him. America, admittedly, was the only one that gave him respect,that listened to him, that never ignored him. That's why after a world meeting he had asked his brother to come to his house there Canada laid sprawled on his bed, his legs wide open inviting him inside. The American quickly took the offer without a second thought as to why.

_The true North strong and free_

He will never tell America this but sometimes hes afraid of England. Yes, he's afraid, afraid that the other nation might take away America. When he sees them together even when they seem to be argueing a tinge of jealousy pokes at him. France would crack jokes about how they should just fuck to get over that building tension, his papa has no idea how much that hurts him.

_From far and wide _

Canada watched his brother above him stretch his legs wide enough so the American could dig deep inside him. He could hear the other murmur along the lines of, "So tight..." and "Say my name." Sometimes the other nation would cry out of pain when the other had came too hard. America would forget how powerful he can be and apologize but Canada smiled and says something along the lines of, "I can take the pain." As long as England never gets to experience this type of pain with pleasure Canada could always take it.

_Oh Canada, we stand on guard for thee_

"Canada?!" America asked when he felt himself be pushed back down on the bed. The Canadian seemed cluster but determined to make the other country realize that he was not a baby. The Canadian began to plant sweet kisses up and down the Americans bare chest. "America...you taste good..." He says blushing along with America. The lighter blonde looked up at his older brother, "A-America let me invade you...please?" He felt the limbs of the other wrap around his waist securely. "You don't have to ask." America states smiling.

_God keep our land glorious and free! _

"Look at me." America begs. The Canadian turned to his brother curiously to why his brother wanted him to look at him. He smiles at his older brother, America always needs attention and Canada is happy to give him all he needs. America hated being ignored, it was a trait they both shared, although America was never ignored while Canada was just and attic to the superpower. When he meets his brothers eyes he could see the want and agony for contact."Touch me." Canada would never object the chance to dominate his older more dominant brother. Because, it was rare that he does so. "You are so beautiful." America chants. Canada blushed and menatally thanks his people for his beauty.

_Oh Canada, we stand on guard for thee_

England doesn't like him. He doesn't like the way America has been giving all his attention to Canada nor does he like the fact that they both thrive on one another. Canada doesn't worry because France told him that England's just jealous because he has no one to love. France likes England is what Canada thinks. He believed his father is afraid of love too. It's pretty ironic that the Country of Love is afraid of it. Though Canada knows that one day his father nation could accept his love for the brit. The Canadian smiles every time he sees his father being shy. Maybe they; Canada, America, England, and France could make a big happy family...Maybe.


End file.
